paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Shoot for Charity
Pups shoot for Charity By Rockydog13 and Vixiedog Summary: After watching Duke and Uconn win the national basketball championships the pups have a idea. They decide to have a charity basketball game to raise money for the stray pup sanctuary and the other organizations that help pups and kittens in the Adventure Bay area. The game would be all boys vs all girls but two pups aren't sure. Marshall is worried about his clumsyness and Winter doesn't want to hurt her brother's feelings by beating him. Together, the two vanish and the pups look for them. Will they find them and will the game be a success? Characters Boys-Blue/Yellow Uniforms Chase Rubble Zuma Sage Marshall Substitutions Rocky Shadow Dylan Girls-Purple/Pink Uniforms Skye Tundra Princess Icee Aurora Substitutions Golden Winter Germany Cheerleaders Cj-boys Summer-Girls Medical Rosie and Ace Commentaries Kanini and Lani Special Guests: Captain Turbot Ashes Story It was a warm day at the lookout and the pups were watching the NCAA women's and men's basketball championship games and that is where our story begins. Aurora: Come on Duke! Beat the badgers! Tundra: Go Uconn! Zuma: Come on team! Four hours later, the teams were crowned. Marshall: Wow! What a pair of games! Chase: Reminds me of our game. Ace: What game? Rubble: We were once the Adventure Bay all-stars and we beat the Foggy Bottom Boomers. Sage: Wow! Dad, did you make the winning basket? Rocky: Not really, we played well, but Foggy Bottom resorted to trickery. Poor Zuma and I were knocked out on injury. It was because of Marshall we won. Marshall: Yeah, although it was a fluke and I wasn't willing to play at first. After Marshall finished talking, Lani got a Idea. Lani: Hey! I just had a brain storm! Skye: What is it sweetie? Lani: Why don't we have our own basketball game? We could donate the proceeds to help the charities all over Adventure Bay! Chase: Great Idea! Icee: I'm In! Lani: OK, to make it fun, we should have it boys vs girls. Summer: Um, I don't know. CJ: I don't want to play! My fur will get sweaty! Lani: You two can be the cheerleaders. Rosie: You need a medic. Lani: You and Ace can be the game medics and I can convince Captain Turbot to be the referee. He was the one at your game right? Skye: Sure Sweetie. Chase: We have a problem though. Lani: What? Chase: I counted the pups, we boys have 8 and you girls have 6, this won't be a fair game if you have 1 substitution and we have 3. Lani: Oh, what do we do? Skye: I may know some pups who can help. Skye walks over to the mirror and barks into it. the mirror starts rippling and out come another version of Skye and three puppies Lani: Ahh, there is another version of mom! Skye( Lani and Ace ):She won't hurt you. She just dropped of her pups and has now left the other Skye has gone through the mirror and is gone. Skye: These pups are Germany, Kanini and Golden. They can help us. Lani: Great! Now we have every one! Let's start training! Germany: Well I was wondering if I could be a substitute. Lani: Sure, you, Golden, and Winter will be the substitutes for the girls. Rocky, Shadow, and Dylan are the substitutes for the boys. Golden: Who are the commentators? Winter: Commentators? Kanini: They tell the plays and the players who make them. Lani: Hmm. I did not think of that. Gasp You and I can be them Kanini! Kanini: Great! Aurora: Come on everyone let's get practicing. With that, the pups and their parents got practicing and the word of the game spread like flower seeds in the breeze. As soon as everyone went to bed, everyone was excited to compete but two pups were uncertain. Marshall:Groggy Hmm. '' What is that? ''He looked and saw a shadow of a pup. ''Who's there?''The shadow ran and Marshall was hot on its tail. It wasn't until he caught up that the shadow was a she. ''Winter, what are you doing up? Winter: ''Teary ''I am going to Jake's for a while. I don't want to play tomorrow. Marshall: Why? Winter: I dreamed that the girls won and Sage was upset with me. ''Crying '' I don't want to make my brother upset. Marshall: You too? I don't want to play because I am afraid my klutzy demeanor will ruin the game for everyone. I know a place we can go until the game ends. Come on. ''The two hopped into his fire truck and quietly drove off. The next morning, the eagerness was in the air only to be splashed by worry. Chase: Wake up everypup! Its time to hit the court. All the pups were awake but one. Rocky: ZZZ Chase: Oh no, not again. Marshall, hit him with your hose. Silence Chase: Marshall? Tundra: Screaming in the lookout ''Winter where are you?! Rocky: ''Yelps What is it what's wrong? Sage: Winter's missing! Skye: Hmm. So is Marshall. They walked to his where is house was and found a note. Marshall: Voiceover '' Dear pups, I and Winter have gone to my special place until the game ended. I am worried my klutzyness will ruin the game for everyone and poor Winter is afraid of hurting her brother's feelings. We just want the game to be a success. We will be back tomorrow. Sincerely, Marshall and Winter. ''Signed with two paw prints. Tundra; Where is Marshall's special place? Rubble: I know! Its a special meadow near the woods, I will take you there. Chase: OK, I, Tundra, Rocky, Sage, and Rubble will go find them, the rest of you go and get ready for the game. All: OK! Chase: Pups let's do this. The pups then took off for the court and the forest. Meanwhile, Marshall and Winter were waking up. Winter: Yawns Morning Uncle Marshall. Marshall: Morning. Well, I just made breakfast, how about we eat and then go hiking. Winter: OK. The two ate but something caught Winter's ears. It was her mother's snowmobile. Winter: Oh No. They are coming to take me home. Marshall: Me too! Let's go! The two took off on the trail and the pups arrived at the campsite. Rocky: Sniffing They were just here. They ran off down that trail Come on! The five ran down the trail and discovered the two ran into a field of flowers and tried to hide their scent. Chase: They are sneezes ''somewhere here I cannot sniff them out ''sneezes! Sage: Hmm. Look, what daffodils have spots like that? He points his paw to a patch of daffodils where a certain dalmatian's tail was pointed up. ''What daises have slate-blue paws and a tail? ''He pointed to a group of daisies where two hind paws and a tail poked out. Chase: Come out you two. The two sheepishly come out. Rubble: Marshall, why are you hiding in daffodils? Tundra: Winter! Why on earth are you hiding in daisies? Winter: Sobbing '' I am sorry Mama, I didn't want to hurt Sage's feelings! Sage: Huh? ''Puzzled '' Winter: ''Crying ''Last night, I had a nightmare where the girls won, and you were sad and disappointed in me that we won. I don't want you sad. Sage: Putting his paw on Winter's shoulder Don't worry sis, that won't happen. If we win or lose, I won't mind. Winter: ''Sniffling Really Sage? Sage: Yeah. Rubble: Marshall,why did you think you being clumsy would ruin the game? Marshall: Sighs Because I was the reason we almost lost. I lost the ball too many times and the basket I made was just a fluke. I also didn't want to cause anyone to get hurt. Rocky: Don't worry, you won't. You are a important part of our team. Tundra: As are you Winter. Now come on, let's go back and have some fun. Winter: OK. The 7 then drove back and went to the court where they practiced. They had lunch and soon after, it was time for the game. The boys were decked out in blue and yellow uniforms along with CJ sporting her yellow ribbon. The girls were wearing purple and pink uniforms along with Summer in her pink beret. Lani and Kanini were wearing uniforms like you would see on the news and Rosie and Ace wore medical gear in case someone got hurt. '' Kanini: Are you pups and people ready to see a basketball game like no other. Lani: ''presses sound effects and the pups hear and audience cheer This sound effect machine isn't working. Germany: Then why did we hear an audience? Tundra: That is why points and the pups see a crowd of people to watch the game Marshall: Who invited people? Golden: I might have gone to town and told people about the game Kanini: rolls her eyes ''Thank you Golden Lani: Ok Folks, remember all proceeds from the game and food sold today go towards the Stray Pup Sanctuary, who help pups and kittens in the area. The money will help them be fed, warm and safe. Kanini: So without further ado, Let the game begin! ''With that, the boys came out onto the court including a reluctant Marshall and then the girls came out but a pup was missing again. Lani: Wait a minute, where's Winter? In the locker room, Winter was crying and upset, it looked like she would not come out until a friend came in. Winter: Crying '' I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, I should just stay here. ''Crying ''Huh, Ashes, what are you doing here? ''Looking up, she saw the dalmatian with his hearing aid walking by. Ashes: I was coming to watch the game, It should be fun. Wait, what are you doing here, should you be on the court with your siblings, friends, and parents? Winter: I don't want to play. I'm scared I will hurt my friends feelings when we win or lose. Ashes: Calm down, I know how you feel. I was like this when my siblings played tug-toy. I was afraid like you but after some confidence talks were written to me by mom, I realized it was about having fun. Don't worry about making them upset, if it is that upsetting to you, just talk to a parent of friend. Winter: Sniffles ''OK. Ashes: Come on, go play and go have fun. Winter: OK Ashes. ''That pep-talk worked and she came on to the court. The pups took their places on the bench and the court and with the tip off, the game began! Lani: The boys won the tip off and Chase is dribbling the ball down to the net. Kanini: But wait what is this. Skye is going to try to intercept the ball! Skye runs up behind Chase and backflips over him. She steals the ball mid dribble Chase: Hey! Skye: Sorry honey but I have to. Skye dribbles the ball down the court to the girls scoring side. She jumps up to do a dunk but misses. Icee comes up behind her and bounces it into the net. Skye and Icee: Now that is teamwork. Jinx! Tundra: Rocky get back here with the ball! Rocky has stolen the ball and is trying to score. Princess jumps in front knocking him off course. The ball bounces over to Sage but Aurora intercepts it and dribbles it down the court. Ashes: Go Aurora! Go Sage! Aurora: Thanks Ashes! After much playing, the score was 31 to 30 in favor of the girls and then it happened as Rubble had the ball. Lani: Rubble has the ball and he goes for the basket. oh no! He tripped and there is a 4 pup pile up! Rubble, Sage, Princess and Aurora are down in pain. Ace: Let's go Rosie! The two ran on to the court and assessed the four pups. All four had to leave due to injury and then the subs came on. Lani: Replacing Rubble and Sage are Rocky and Shadow! Kanini: Replacing Princess and Aurora are Germany and Winter! Winter: Oh no! Ashes: Just remember what I said Winter, have fun and do your best. Winter: OK. With that the four took their places back on the court and the game resumed. Skye: Germany catch! Germany stood rooted to the spot as Skye threw the ball at her. The ball bounced and then before anypup could go something the ball hit Germany. Germany: Ow! falls down. Kanini: Hold the game folks! Lani: Pause the game! Pause the game! Every pup including Ashes runs over to Germany Kanini: Germany? nudges Germany Golden: I know what will get her up. calls out as she runs to the locker room Golden lookes through Geramny's bag and pulls out an I-pod and headphones. Golden: Got them. Lani: How will those help? Kanini: Golden you have the bast ideas! Germany loves music and it will bring her out of shock Golden: Thanks. let's try it! Golden bends down and puts the headphones on Germany's ears. Golden: Winter please hit the play button. Winter: Sure. she presses the bottom and music starts playing. '' ''Germany bolts into a sitting position and shakes her head to clear it Lani: Germany! I am so glad that you are okay. Germany: Thanks now let the game restart! All the pups run back to their positions and the game restarts After much more playing it came down to the final seconds, the score was 54-52 in favor of the boys and the girls had the ball. Tundra: Oh, what do we do? Skye: We need a 3! Girls ready? Icee: Yeah let's do it! The teams took the court. Lani: OK folks, Tundra has the ball, she passes it Icee. Kanini: Icee dribbles it up and passes it to Golden, who passes it to Germany. Rocky and Shadow have her cornered, she passes the ball to Winter. Winter: Uh-oh! Germany: Winter, shoot the ball! Winter: OK. She shot the ball as the buzzer rang. Lani: Winter shoots, if it goes it counts. The ball flew and bounced all over the rim before it swished going down through the basket. The crowd roared with excitement. Kanini: Its good! The girls win! Final Score, Girls 55, Boys 54. All the girls hug and cheered but poor Winter, seeing the boys upset realizing her nightmare came true ran into the locker room. Tundra: Winter! Wait! She, Sage, Rocky, and Ashes run after her. Poor Winter ran into the girls locker room and hid behind the basketballs in there and started crying. '' Winter: ''Crying ''I knew this would happen! I should have just s s stayed in here! ''Sobbing. The other four hear her cries and Sage and Ashes go to her. Sage: Hugging her ''Winter calm down, I am not upset, that was a good shot. Winter: ''Sniffling ''But the others are, including Daddy! ''Crying. Tundra: Moves in and cuddles her daughter He isn't upset about that. Rocky: Coming in. ''She's right, snowflake. I was just surprised you made that shot. I couldn't hit a three-pointer all game but you did. Winter: What about the other boys? Ashes: Trust me, they aren't upset at you or the game, they are just bummed that they didn't make a shot like that. Sage: Ashes is right, I wanted to make that shot. Ashes: Hey Winter, maybe you and Sage would like to play a 2 on 2 match sometime, one of the other pups could play with me. Winter: ''Cheering up ''Yeah Ashes, I would love that. Tundra: Come on, they are about to name the MVP. ''The five pups head back and all the girls were donned with golden medals. The boys had silver bone pendants. '' Lani: Well folks, thanks for joining us today. We raised $1,500 and that money is going to help a lot of pups and kittens. Now, for the awarding of the MVP trophy. Kanini? Kanini: ''Holding a golden star trophy ''The MVP of the game is ''drumroll Winter! Winter: Me? But I only made the shot, I didn't do much. Lani: You played and showed the most heart, that is why you are this game's Most Valuable Puppy! Cheering Winter: Thanks, but I cannot accept this. There is one pup who deserves this more. She hands the award to Ashes. ''Here Ashes and thanks. Ashes: Me? ''Surprised yet puzzled ''I didn't play. Winter: No, but you helped me and cheered everyone on. You made everyone feel good about the game and if that doesn't deserve Most Valuable Puppy, I don't know what does. ''Everyone agrees. '' Ashes: ''Teary but happy, ''Thanks guys. ''The entire group of younger pups dogpile Ashes in happiness while the older ones laugh. After everyone showered, much to Rocky's dismay and ate, Skye barked at the mirror and the other Skye came out. With heart-felt goodbyes, Germany, Golden, and Kanini walked home. The pups then all cuddled up together for a nap and wondered, what would be their next big adventure would be. The end.